longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Your Favorite Weapon
Your Favorite Weapon is the debut full length release from Levittown based band, Brand New. During this album (2001), their music was prototype Pop Punk. During the recording of this album, Brand New was managed by Mike Dubin, and booked by GeniusBooking. Biography In 2001, Brand New talked to their friend, Mike Sapone, who had produced their two first demos to do a full length release. They recorded the album at Sapone Studios in Bethpage, New York. During the recording, Mike Sapone acted as a fifth member of the band. The album was released on October 9th, 2001 and met mixed reviews; many felt the album was too typical, albeit Lacey's lyrics were much more intelligent and introspective then other bands of Brand New's genre. The band toured in support of their full length from 2001 to 2002 with bands like Hot Rod Circuit, The Reunion Show, and The Rainboy Case. In August 2002, Iodine Recordings released Your Favorite Weapon on vinyl along with an extra track, "...My Nine Rides Shotgun", a song from the band's early days. This is also available as a bonus track on the Japanese release of the album. The album was finally released in the UK on March 17, 2003, by Eat Sleep Records, followed shortly by the single "Jude Law and a Semester Abroad", released on CD and 7" vinyl, two and a half months later on June 2, 2003. "Jude Law and a Semester Abroad" had also previously been made into a music video, helping the band gain many fans across the world. On February 9, 2004, Your Favorite Weapon finally made its way to Australia, being released on Below Par Records. Notes *The song title "Seventy Times 7" in Your Favorite Weapon comes from a verse in the Holy Bible - Matthew 18:22 - where Jesus tells Peter he must forgive his brother "seventy times seven times" - "Then Peter came and said to him, "Lord, if another member of the church sins against me, how oft should I forgive? As many as seven times?" Jesus said to him, "Not seven times, but, I tell you, seventy times seven times.". The song is about a disagreement between Jesse Lacey and childhood friend John Nolan, then-guitarist in Taking Back Sunday. Taking Back Sunday later released "There's No 'I' in Team," which is their side of the story. Lacey and Nolan are now on good terms again and are well past the issue. *A line in "The Shower Scene" (which itself is a reference to Alfred Hitchcock's film Psycho) which reads "It's time for you to choose / The bullet or the chapstick" is an allusion to a speech by Malcolm X entitled "The Ballot or the Bullet". *The band also stated on numerous occasions that they weren't entirely happy with the recordings of the songs, and in 2002, re-recorded "Jude Law and a Semester Abroad" and released it for free on MP3.com. Track Listing Original release # "The Shower Scene" – 2:24 # "Jude Law and a Semester Abroad" – 3:41 # "Sudden Death in Carolina" – 3:01 # "Mix Tape" – 3:57 # "Failure by Design" – 3:15 # "Last Chance to Lose Your Keys" – 3:25 # "Logan to Government Center" – 3:02 # "The No Seatbelt Song" – 4:29 # "Seventy Times 7" – 3:32 # "Secondary" – 3:01 # "Magazines" – 2:50 # "Soco Amaretto Lime" – 4:46 Vinyl release # "The Shower Scene" – 2:24 # "Jude Law and a Semester Abroad" – 3:40 # "Sudden Death in Carolina" – 3:01 # "Mix Tape" – 3:57 # "Failure by Design" – 3:15 # "Last Chance to Lose Your Keys" – 3:25 # "Logan to Government Center" – 3:02 # "The No Seatbelt Song" – 4:29 # "Seventy Times 7" – 3:32 # "Secondary" – 3:01 # "Magazines" – 2:50 # "...My Nine Rides Shotgun" – 3:16 # "Soco Amaretto Lime" - 4:56 Japanese release # "The Shower Scene" – 2:24 # "Jude Law and a Semester Abroad" – 3:40 # "Sudden Death in Carolina" – 3:01 # "Mix Tape" – 3:57 # "Failure by Design" – 3:15 # "Last Chance to Lose Your Keys" – 3:25 # "Logan to Government Center" – 3:02 # "The No Seatbelt Song" – 4:29 # "Seventy Times 7" – 3:32 # "Secondary" – 3:01 # "Magazines" – 2:50 # "Soco Amaretto Lime" - 4:56 # "...My Nine Rides Shotgun" - 3:16 External Links *Official Myspace *Official Website *Lyrics Reviews *Teen Ink Music Review *Aversion.com Review *Emotionalpunk.com Review *Blogcritics.org Review *epinions.com Review Listen *Listen at Last.fm *Listen on Rhapsody.com *Listen at the Music Blogging Network *Listen at EMusic *Listen at LegacyRecordings *Rolling Stone Profile Purchase *Buy it on CDuniverse.com *Buy it on Amazon, and read reviews! *Buy it on Merch Direct *Buy it on SmartPunk.com *Buy it on Interpunk.com *Buy it on Buy.com Category: 2001 Releases Category: Albums Category: Pop Punk Albums Category: Brand New Discography